cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UsterisK
Beginnings The Velvik Empire was founded by Romanov IV on 11 May 2008. A few days later on the 17th, he applied to the New Pacific Order at the suggestion of his friend who was ex-GPA as NPO was ranked #1 at the time. After going through the application process, Romanov was accepted into the academy, before finally passing the exam, at which point he became a full member of the Order. New Pacific Order After joining the Order, Romanov joined many of the different departments available to him, one included the Recruitment Corp where he stayed for some time. These included the Diplomatic Corp which began his rise there. Starting as an Ambassador, tasked with working with other alliances to establish and maintain friendships, he was later promoted to Diplomatic Consul, an assistance to the Special Envoys. Following this, he was then promoted to Special Envoy himself, overseeing an entire sphere and all the diplomats within them. His work was once again recognised when he was made an Imperial Legate, one step below the Imperial Officer of Diplomatic Affairs. He dealt with the daily running of the Corp, including promotions, hiring and firing and general organisation. He also joined the Agency for Community Excellence. Starting at the base rank of ACE in the Diamonds section, he was promoted further to Knave. When ACE was ended in late 2008, Romanov later became the caretaker of the library, overseeing the vast collection of material and categorsing any newly archived work. Military Intelligence was another department he had his eyes set on. After receiving an invitation to join, he was commissioned as a Field Agent. After much good work, he was promoted to Tactical Analyst, and assisted the Cryptographers in their work. When a Cryptographer position opened up, Romanov was promoted again, ranking just below the Intelligence Director. After sometime, Romanov felt an urge to explore CN a bit further, and on 4 October he resigned his positions and his membership in the Order, and left to join the German Empire. There he remained until November of the same year, when he decided to return to his home after finding TGE was not all he had hoped it to be. Accepted once again, he became a full member of the Order once more on 5 November. He since rejoined the ranks of the Diplomatic Corp and Military Intelligence, and holds the position of Ambassador and Field Agent respectively. He was also invited to join the Military Command of the Order as an NCO. He currently works in Omega battalion under his Lieutenant Squintus, assisting where ever required. He also joined the Media Corp in the Graphics Division, creating artworks for Pacifica. Of all the departments and positions he has held, his favourites have been the Diplo Corp and Military Intel, as he finds both departments to be filled with joyful people who in his words, "never fail to make you feel like you belong". During his time in the Order, some of the most influential people on him include DarkMistress and Moo-Cows, who worked to help him bring out his best, keep him active and teaching him many things required for a leadership position. His most memorable moment was when DarkMistress asked him whether he wished to become an Imperial Legate, which he accepted. Military wise, he currently belongs to the Horsemen 2.0 squad, which he is currently Squad Leader of. The other members include Applesauce, Maelstrom, Rocknraider and SupremeGuru. Romanov IV left Cybernations and came back under a new name of UsterisK. UsterisK When UsterisK rejoined Cybernations, he first join The German Empire. He later left The German Empire and joined The Last Remnants. He was a member for about 2 and a half weeks and left to re-join his first ever alliance in Cybernations, the New Pacific Order. Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Media Corps - Graphics Division Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The NPO artists create official images for announcements and for use on the forums. They also create complex skins for the forum's monthly themes. These artists are extremely talented and are capable of making any image requested of them, with little or no notice. The artists also spend many hours working on custom images for members of the New Pacific Order without charge. Awards War Ribbons Category:Former member of New Pacific Order